Warehouse District
The Warehouse District ' appears to have once been a manufacturing and storage district in New Orleans, Louisiana. However, now, it is filled with run-down and abandoned warehouses. It was in one of these warehouses where the powerful Tremé witch Eva Sinclair took her victims after she carved the magical symbol that allowed her to channel their magic into their foreheads. Throughout The Originals Series In ''Save My Soul, Eva, who was being possessed by Rebekah Mikaelson, was able to retake control of her body for a short period of time, and afterward, Rebekah awoke in the warehouse district with no idea how she got there. During Eva's time in control, she was able to overpower Davina Claire and carve the symbol into her forehead as well, before bringing her to the warehouse with the others. In Exquisite Corpse, it was revealed by Eva, who had regained full control over her body, that the kids in the warehouse had been magically cloaked to prevent anyone from finding them. When Eva's estranged husband Vincent Griffith agreed to help her fulfill her goal of completing the Rite of Nines (though, unbeknownst to her, with the intention of eventually thwarting this plan), he helped Eva overpower the witch Elder Josephine LaRue and bring her to the warehouse with the other victims. Once there, Eva uncloaked the rest of the victims, and after she admitted that the victims would have to die for the good of the many, Vincent knocked her unconscious by hitting her over the head with a pipe to stop her from channeling Josephine as well. While Eva was unconscious, Vincent called Marcel Gerard to inform him of what he had learned. Marcel then brought Elijah and Freya Mikaelson to the warehouse so Freya could cast a spell to allow Marcel and Vincent to enter Eva's subconscious mind to save Rebekah and put her back in control. Once the spell had begun, the two men were transported into Eva's mind, which took the form of the same warehouse. The kids went back home after they were awakened and rescued from Eva. Victims * Nicholas Alseis (formerly) * Davina Claire (formerly) * Amélie Dupree (formerly) * Lou-Anne Hughes (formerly) * Four other children (formerly) * Josephine LaRue (formerly) Eva's Mind While Rebekah was trapped in Eva's subconscious, and while Vincent and Marcel were inside it trying to rescue her, the landscape of Eva's mind manifested itself as her abandoned warehouse in the '''Warehouse District. This allowed her to taunt Rebekah (who had taken the form of her kindergarten-age self) by stalking her throughout the warehouse and forcing her to hide in various cabinets and corners, giving Eva complete control over her body again. With help of Freya Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, and later, Klaus, Marcel and Vincent were able to enter Eva's subconscious, allowing Marcel to rescue Rebekah while Vincent dealt with Eva himself. Unlike the warehouse in reality, this manifestation was colored in a dark green hue, and because Eva had control over it as well, she was able to use magic to affect the lighting, causing it to flash and flicker on and off, making it even more foreboding than it already was. While Eva was attempting to kill Vincent for his betrayal, Rebekah was able to kill Eva's spirit by stabbing her with a knife, detaching her from her body and essentially rendering her dead. Because of this, Rebekah was able to continue to inhabit Eva's body so she could use her newly-gained magical powers to help her family and friends. Residents * Eva Sinclair (creator/formerly) * Rebekah Mikaelson (formerly) * Marcel Gerard (formerly) * Vincent Griffith (formerly) Appearances ;Season 2 *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' ;Season 3 *''An Old Friend Calls'' Gallery WarehouseD1.png WarehouseD2.png Mind breach spell.png Normal TheOriginals216-2490.jpeg See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location